Last goodbye
by Aria Toyama
Summary: It all started the day she lost her family to the darkness. She was the only one to escape and start a new life meeting a group of skilled fighters four years later. Will she be prepared to save her family and meet new challenges? Tag along to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started the day she lost her family to the darkness. She was the only one to escape and start a new life meeting a group of skilled fighters four years later. Will she be prepared to save her family and meet new challenges?**

 **- _Flashback-_**

"Ally" my older sister called my name. "Come sit over here!" She called, waving her hands. I smiled up at her and nodded my head. Today was Sunday so we were attending church today. It was also my 12th birthday. I was greeted by all of my friends as they regarded their wishes towards me today. "Ally!" A voice said excited. I turned to see my Best Friend Rachel running up to me with the biggest grin on her face. "Happy Birthday to youuuu-" she began to sing. " Ahhh shut up! Everyone already knows!" I waved my hand in front of her to stop. She laughed "well of course they do, today's the special day" she winked. I smiled "yeah well I wouldn't mind as much if Mack wasn't here. I haven't told him that it's my birthday yet, and I would like it to stay that way." I said. Mack is what you could say, the worlds biggest flirt. Or that's what I call him anyways. You could look at him as a type of player, since he's always flirting with all of the girls. You could say I'm one of his favorites to flirt with because he never leaves me alone and always asks me to be his girlfriend. I **hey everyone** sighed looking back at my best friend. She was a cute girl. She had auburn red hair and loads of freckles. Her eye color would mostly be a hazel but could change to a rare green depending on what she wore. She had a sweet personality and was always the type to help anyone that she could.

Looking back up I saw Mack walking over to us. Oh no. I thought. "Hey cutie, how's it been being the Birthday girl." He gave me one of his hottie smiles. Didn't this guy ever know when to stop. I growled. "What do you want Mack?" I said glaring at him. " wow now calm down" he said "I like that little temper of yours, makes me want to be with you even more." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. " I don't think she's interested" Rachel finally spoke up. "Besides who would want to go out with you anyways" she said making her remarks. I nodded in agreement hoping that would convince him. Luck not being on my side he spoke up. " I don't believe that for one second" he laughed. "I know when a girl likes me and when she doesn't and it's clear that you both just adore me. He winked. "Oh that's it" I said, ready to knock something into him. "Ally calm down he's just being an idiot" Rachel said grabbing my arm. The bell finally rung telling us that church was over. "Finally" I said. Making Rachel laugh at me. "There will be better days" she said. Smiling. I nodded. We started walking to the front doors when suddenly we heard screaming. "They're here!" A man yelled running past us. Who's here I thought? Rachel gave me an alarmed look. "Hurry!" She said grabbing my hand. "We've got to get out of here as fast as we can" she said trying to pull me. But I couldn't move. I was so scared for what was about to happen. What did this mean? Then it occurred to me. The Darkness.. They must be here. No I thought. They are an evil group going around and taking people to join them. They hold evil magic that they consume their victims with, brain washing them into taking their side and creating a new world. A world they want to control. "NO, what about our families!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Ally" she said putting both hands on my shoulders. "They might have already made it out, the best thing we can do for them now is make it to safety." I looked into her reassuring eyes and nodded "okay" I said back weakly. We started running as fast as we both could to the doors. Right as we were about to reach them, a dark figure stood in front of us. Both Rachel and my eyes widened. It couldn't be. I starred up at the dark figure with complete horror. They had found us. The darkness had finally come to take us away.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction so I hope it's okay. Updates every week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-New Begining-**

Rachel looked at me. Worry shown all over her face. She squeezed my hand slightly letting me know that everything was going to be okay. I looked back up at the dark figure. He was tall. He had dark shaggy brown hair. He looked around his mid twenties. He had a muscular build and his eyes... His eyes were a deep red. " Which one of you is Ally". He asked with a scary yet evil look on his face. I began to tremor with more fear. How does he know who I am? I thought. "I thought I should let you know that we have your family and that they are **consumed** by the darkness, and want you to join them" he smirked. I couldn't believe it. He must have been lying. Rachel looked at me with a sad face as she spoke " I am ally" I gave her a frantic look. I wouldn't except this. The man gave and evil smile. "Well then, come with me". Rachel gave me one last look, she knew she wouldn't be the same again. They would let the darkness consume her soul, giving her the dark magic to destroy this world and create a new one. Tears rolled down my face. "No! I won't let this happen!" I screamed. Rachel gave me a shocked look as to what on earth I was doing. But I wouldn't let them take her. "Rachel run! Get out of here while you still have the chance!" I said pushing her back. "Well well well." The man spoke. " She was covering for you then" he began to walk over to us. Ready to grab me. Or both of us. "Run!" I said to her. She finally got up on her feet and began to run. I always new this day would come. The day I just might loose what I loved most. The man broke into a run, charging up to me. "Now little one. You're coming with me" he said just about to grab me. My instincts kicked in just in time to elbow him in the face. I knew how to fight thankfully to all of that training my father gave me growing up. The man grunted. Putting his hand to his cheek. "You'll pay for that" he said in a tone like he was about to kill me. I broke into a run. Looking back at the man regain his composer and stumble running after me. Just in time I was able to make it to the doors and burst out running. Tears flooded down my face knowing that they had gotten my family. They probably had reached Rachel too. I hoped that she was okay though and made it out. But I couldn't be so sure. All I knew now was that I had to survive. I had to if I wanted to save my family.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I looked around this room I was staying in. It was pretty bare, with only a few items in it. In the far left corner was a tv with one shelf of books on its right side. Just before that is a tiny white cotton rug that lay there. On the far right side was a big balcony with one of those big sliding glass doors. And then on the other side was my bed and a night stand. It wasn't too bad for a hotel or anything, but it defiantly wasn't how I would have my room.

Looking at what time it was, my watch read 10:26. "Damn" I swore. "I'm going to be late". Today I was supposed to meet my team for a team meeting. But me being as vigilant as always, I'm always late. I quickly gathered all of my clothes and belonging and headed out the door and into the main hall. The hall had flower wall paper and doors on both sides of it. It had that old vibe with it. I began picking up my pace, in hopes that I wouldn't be to late.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"Late again" my team leader Ty said looking back at me. I sighed. "I know I know, I'm sorry." Looking at him. Ty was our team leader. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked like a model to most. But was chill and lay back most of the time. He usually would always get riled up about this dream he had. He had always wanted to be number one best sub machine gunner in the whole world, but he had only ever been able to get to second place. In first place though was The Darkness team leader Alan. He was the worlds fastest magic user and worlds best sub-machine gunner out there. Next in our group was Dylan. Dylan was our sweetheart you could say. He's super outgoing and has a cute personality, you could say that most girls fall for him. I mean even I think he has that handsome vibe to himself that everyone admires. He uses melee attack weapons and has his own special magic. Though he has never used it much in front of us. He has light blonde hair and blue eyes, and is very tall for his age. He is 6'1 from what I believe, and him and Ty are also best friends. Next is beastboy, he's the groups "ninja" you could say. He's completely wreck less, but is also sweet and funny. He is our shape shifter and can transform into anything he wants. Not to mention our newest member Gavin. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's pretty shy and quiet, but he is good with mostly any weapon he uses. And finally there's me. I'm the groups sniper. I'm actually the best sniper in the world so far and no one has been able to beat my records. All the more reason The Darkness wants me.

"It's totally fine ally, don't worry about it" he smiled. "Anyways now that we are all here lets get down to business" he said. He instantly turned serious and got straight down to what he was about to tell us. "There was a sighting of ,the darkness and there leader Alan in the town square this morning. It is said that they are looking for you ally." He gave me a worried look. I nodded at him showing that I understood. "The reason for them tracking you down is unknown so far and I'm not sure there reasoning yet." He paused. I looked at Gavin who simply nodded. "But they are also tracking down certain targets and taking whoever gets in their way with them. We haven't got any info regarding who these targets are yet, except for ally. So we need to be on guard with her especially." He said looking at all of us. "So I have a strategy to help with that. We are going to split into groups this time instead of separating completely. And so I'm assigning Gavin to be with ally and keep guard." He said mostly directing that order to Gavin. We both nodded in agreement. "Then Dylan and I on the other. Him and I are going to battle them head on in hopes to create a diversion for beast boy, who will be on his own. He is going to infiltrate the square and try and find as much information as possible regarding the subjects we just discussed. And Gavin and ally are going to give us back up from a farther distance. This should works well since Gavin is good with every weapon. So the two of you will be using snipers." We all nodded. I really liked this idea well, both Gavin and I worked well as a team together. "Any questions before we get going?" Ty asked us. We all looked at each other and shook our heads. "Good. Let's get all of our things and head out then" he said picking up his gun and pack. We all followed Ty out the doors and to our destination.

 **Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Updates every week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Is everyone set up?" Our team leader Ty asked through the tiny earpieces he gave us. "Locked and loaded" Dylan replied. "I'm good" I replied back into the tiny headpiece. Gavin nodded his head letting me know he was ready. "Good" Ty replied. "They will be here any minute so keep watch". I looked around my surrounding making sure everything was clear. Gavin and I were both next to each other on the roof of a tall abandoned building. Looking down straight in front of us was a steel gate in the middle of two security buildings. Looking through the scope of my sniper I could see Ty and Dylan is position.

"Hmm" Gavin made a sound, indicating something was up. I looked over at him wondering what he was going to say. "What is it?" I asked him. He had the weirdest expression on his face. "Uhh Gavin?" I said looking at him. " I wonder" he mumbled to himself. "What if they are coming in a way we would least expect?" He said, finally looking up at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking back into my scope making sure things were clear. Suddenly a reflection hit the left side of my sniper scope. "They're in the air!" I said through the mic. "Damnit were coming!" Ty yelled back through the earpiece. I closed my scope so it wouldn't get scratched, Picking up my sniper and equipping it to my back. "Let's go" Gavin said to me in a soft tone. I nodded, and followed him through the door and inside the abandoned building.

We embraced into a run down one of the halls and quickly turned left. It was so dark, I could barely see anything but the moons light coming in from some small windows. "This way" Gavin said turning into one of the rooms of the building. There was one big window in the center of the wall when you first walked in. Along with a small desk and chair on the right side corner of the room. The room was too bare I thought. "They're going to easily spot us in here" I told Gavin with a worried expression. "Sure, but they wouldn't think we would be in here if it were to be so closed in with good hiding spots." He said with a confident look on his face. He did have a good point. "Okay" is said. "I trust you" he smiled at me reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. Him and I both positioned ourselves on the opposite sides of the door. We left the door open making it seem like there was nothing to hide. This defiantly was a risk, but it was a risk I was willing to take. "I'm going to do this" I said to myself. Slowly I pulled out my dagger from the side pocket of its latch. Ready for anything to pop out at us.

Small voices rang from down the hall. Both Gavin and I gave each other a quick nod. We were both ready. The voices got louder and louder getting closer to us. A man laughed. "What's even the point of this mission, if there's not even anything here?" He said. There's defiantly two of them then I acknowledged. Gavin looked back at me signing that they were just about to be in sight. Giving him a tiny nod I averted my eyes back to the dark hallway. "The boss is just nervous. He never tells anyone his intentions for things" a different voice replied. The figures finally came into sight. I looked back at Gavin giving him the sign that I could see him. He slowly raised his hand counting off his fingers from 5,4,3,2,1. We both jumped out from where we were hiding, right into the two men. "What the hec-" one of them started to say but my fist made contact before he could finish.

I shoved the guy down onto the ground so that his back would hit first making him grunt. "You're going to pay for that" the man said. "Yeah whatever" I told him, punching him again. "You must be there girl our boss is looking for" he said spitting blood out from his mouth. "What?" Gavin said. He must have finished off his guy. "We're going to bring you back with us" the man said, ignoring Gavin's comments. "No, I'm going to destroy the darkness" I told him, anger radiating off of me. This guy pissed me off. I thought glaring at him. He started to laugh in that nasty way all people do when they are apart of the darkness. "We will create a new world, a new era overruling all" I finally lost it. I shaped my hands into fists, hitting his face hard each time my hands connected to his face. "Ally" a faint was said. "Ally!" The voice said louder. I stopped what I was doing, adrenaline filed my body making it hard for me to focus. "He's passed out. Let's hurry up and go before they wake back up" Gavin came over to me. Reaching out his hand to me. I looked back at the man laying unconscious, deciding he might be up soon. "Alright" I told Gavin. Taking his hand as he helped me up.

"We took down both of our guys" Gavin told our team through the earpiece. "Okay" Dylan replied. "It is clear on the bottom levels." He told us. Gavin raised his hand to the earpiece pressing a tiny bottom turning it off. "Okay, we will be down there shortly." I told Dylan through the mic. "Okay" he replied. I took the earpiece out of my ear and into my pocket. "What was that all about?" Gavin asked me. I stayed silent not looking in his direction. "Ally" he said in hopes that I would answer. I sighed. "He was talking about my past." I began telling him. "I lost my parents and the ones closest to me several years to the darkness." He gave me a sad look. "I'm so sorry" he said embracing me in a hug. I slowly nodded before breaking the hug. "Let's get back" I told him. "Sounds good" he said.

We finally made it downstairs meeting up with the others. "How did it go" I asked Ty. He looked at me with an annoyed yet angry expression on his face. "They got away" he scolded himself "we didn't get any information whatsoever." Dang that's not good I thought. "Okay well tonight was a fail, but at least we're all in one piece." Dylan finally spoke up. "Yeah" Ty responded. "Anyways I think it would be best if we all went home." He finished. We all nodded, and began to leave. "Later" beastboy said to Ty, running off in the opposite direction from the rest of us. Wonder what he is up to. I looked back to where he had parted but he was already gone. I shrugged, letting it go. I could really go for a bit to eat. I thought. I started heading in the direction of McDonald's, it was atleast something cheap to eat. I could only do so much, trying to save my money for new equipment.

"Ouch!" Someone suddenly said. I looked up in the direction of the voice and saw a girl my age come stumbling out from the bar. She dropped something in her hand and started to freak out. "No no no no no!" She began to cry. "I dropped my wallet somewhere" she looked around for a brief second before she started walking again. I held my hand up to my mouth holding in a laugh. I can't believe she left her wallet. I walked up to the girls lost item, picking it up. "Uhh miss" I called out to the girl. "Is this your wallet?" I asked holding out her wallet to her. She gave me a dumb look and shifted her eyes to my hand. "Oh why yes it is!" She said happily taking it. "Thanks for finding it fo-" she suddenly lost her balance, falling onto the pavement. "Hey are you okay?" I rushed over to her holding my hand out to her. "Oh my head" she said, raising her hand to her head. "Yeah I should be fine. I just need to find my way back home first." She answered. Oh man this was not a good sign. Then an idea hit me. "Would you like to spend the night at my house?" I asked her hoping the question wasn't to weird. She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes. Would that be fiiiine?" She slurred the fine on that. I slightly laughed. "Yes absolutely" I smiled at her. "Thank you" she said smiling back. I nodded helping her up.

we finally made it back to one of my condos. I had several around the region just in case of emergencies like these. Working as the number one sniper defiantly gets you some good money. I reached in my pocket for the key, unlocking the front door. "Come on in" I gestured to her. "Wow" she said looking amazed. "This is a really big condo! You could have so many people here all at once!" She said continuing to looking around. "Haha yeah you could say that." I told her. I didn't think mentioning that I had more than one place to live would really change the subject. "Is there anything that I can get for you?" I asked looking at her. "Just a place to sleep would be nice. And maybe a cup of water please." She asked nicely. "Of course, I'll be right back with everything." She smiled nodding her head continuing to look around the rest of the condo. I went up the stairs and into my room, taking a blanket and pillow off my bed to give to her. I hoped she should be somewhat comfortable. I walked back downstairs to where see was. "Here is a blanket and a pillow, I hope you will be somewhat comfortable on the cou-" I paused. Looking over at the couch. She was already asleep. I went up to her laying the blanket on top of her and the pillow next to her, feeling it would be to weird to lift her head up. "Hmmm" I thought. Just in case I better get the water she asked for incase she woke up. I went and to the fridge pulling out a cold water bottle. Closing the fridge I went back over to where she was, placing the drink on the nightstand next to her.

Turning off the light I went back up stairs and into my room. I went over to my closet pulling out some clothes to sleep in. Putting those on I was in gray sweat pants and a pink t-shirt. Turning off the light to my room I went over to my bed, getting under the covers. Man, I can't believe everything that happened today. We got no were. I thought feeling hopeless. All I want is to get my family back. A silent tear rolled down my face as I looked at a family photo of me and my family from four years ago. My dad and mom were on the left side of the picture holding each others hands with big smiles on each others faces. Me and my sister Ashley were on the other side of our parents with our arms wrapped around each others shoulders with the biggest smiles we could do at the time. That picture had been taken the week before my birthday. Sighing I looked away from the picture and its memory's. Deciding it was time to go to bed I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

 **Hey everyone. Chapter 3 is finally complete! Always look up to updates being once every week. Let me know in comments about what you guys would like to see the story transgress into. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **"** UGH!" A loud noise woke me up. Aww come on. I just wanted two more hours. I thought. Looking at the clock. It showed 11:34 in red numbering. I rubbed my eyes from being drowsy. Getting out of bed I walked downstairs to find a very frustrated girl. I scratched my neck wondering why she had to be so loud to waking me up. "Uhh... can I help you with something?" I asked her. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Oh so now you're up!" She said scolding her eyes at me. "Well yeah..." I replied. The girl crossed her arms over her chest letting out and exaggerated sigh. "Who sleeps till eleven anyways" she murmured, still looking annoyed. I ignored her comment, walking over to the fridge. Opening it I took out a big box of crispy cream glazed doughnuts. Mmm my stomach grumbled. These were my absolute favorite. Looking at the box of doughnuts I set it on the counter opening the cover, sliding in my hand. Taking the doughnut I wanted, though they all looked the same. I looked back up at the girl. "Do you want one?" I asked her, making her looses up a bit. "Yes!" She said running over to the box, reaching in for the one she wanted. She took it out and instantly took a bite. Her eyes widened "Holy crap!" She said practically yelling in my ear. "These are amazing!" She said taking another bite. I smiled at her as I finished eating my doughnut. "Yeah, they're my favorite to eat" I told her. She nodded up at me as she finished eating the rest of her doughnut. "So.. Uhh... I should be thanking you for letting me spend the night." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "Oh don't even worry about it" I said smiling at her. "You're welcome back anytime. This made her laugh. "Well thank you! But would it help if you knew my name at least?" She asked. My eyes widened just a little. "That would be nice" I responded. I couldn't believe I forgot to ask her last night. "It's Jazzy" she said smiling at my shock. "Sorry I didn't tell you last night" she said apologizing. "But I would like to know who you are" she said looking at me questioning. "It's ally" I said looking at her. " well it's a pleasure to meet you Ally." She said coming over and shaking my hand. "You as well" I told her. "So..." I started to say. " I'm just about to leave and get a bite to eat if you're interested." I said looking up at her. She smiled at me and nodded. " sure, I would love that" she said accepting the offer. "Awesome" I said. "I'm going to go back up and get changed. If you want to get your things, I will be back in just a minute." "Of course, thanks" she said. I nodded to her and went back upstairs.

"Dang" jazzy said. "These are some of the nicest cars I've ever seen." She said looking at all of my sports cars. Sitting in front of us waas my red And black stripped Audi R8. It was for sure my dream car that I had always wanted as a child. Next was my dark blue Lamborghini. It was stunning on the outside but the inside had almost every feature you could think that a car could have. In comparison they both were beautiful cars. "Which one do you want to take?" I asked her. She looked back from car to car. "You're serious?" She said looking up at me. "Yup! Unless you rather travel on scooters of course" I said smiling. She instantly shook her head. "Audi R8 it is" she pointed to the car. "Good choice" I told her. I pulled the keys out from my pockets and unlocked the doors. Eager to get inside Jazzy walked over to the passenger side door, slowly opening it as if she might never see something like this again. "Well?" I asked. Smirking at her. "You gonna get it in?" She looked at me with a big grin on her face. "You know I am!" She said finally climbing in the seat next to me. "Sweet, let's get going then."

Noises erupted from my car as we sped up. "I really love the leather seats" jazzy said speaking up. "Are there a whole lot of features involved with this car?" She asked in wonder. "Well" I responded continuing to keeping my eye on the road. "You could say this car is the runner up bat mobile. They're are a lot of hidden secrets it has to it. " I smirked up at her. "You're joking" she said in disbelief. "Not one bit" I said. "Anyways where do you want to go and get food?" I asked her. We stopped at a red light so I took this opportunity to look at her to see where she wanted to go. "Hmmmm" she had her hand up to her chin. "You like sushi?" She asked. "I love it!" I said excitement showing on my face. Just then the light turned green. "Okay then let's go somewhere for that." She said laughing a little at my reaction. "Tsunami has great sushi" I told her, speeding up to 55 miles per hour. "What if the cops see were speeding" concern in the way she asked. "Remember how I told you this car has almost anything?" I asked looking at her for a brief second. She nodded. "Well it also has a tracker and it has a detection jammer so it would show I'm going the speed limit on the cops radar. "That." She began "Is so freaking cool!" I laughed at her comment. "Let's go faster then!" She said turning the music to panic at the disco. My all time favorite band. "Alright" I told her. "Hand on" I said speeding the car up to seventy.

"This way" a waiter said to us. He turned his back so that we would follow him to our seats. We headed over to the back of the room to a small closed off table to the right. "You will be sitting right here."the waiter gestured to the table. "Sweet. Thanks" I told her. He nodded and walked off to his other duties. "What the hell am I supposed to order?" Jazzy said frustrated. I held in a laugh. But apparently me having my hand up to my mouth gave it away. "What. Is. So funny?" She said Inbetween breaths. I laughed. "Just you. You get so worked up over the weirdest of things." I said resting my elbow on the table to help hold up my neck. "Yeah" she laughed. "I can agree" she smiled. "I'm just a complicated person" she finished. Smiling I replied. "Well that's just fine. It's kinda refreshing to have such an outgoing friend." I told her. "Aww hey thanks! I love that we can already talk about so much." I nodded looking back at the menu. "If you're still having trouble deciding what you want, there snow roll is actually really good. Or my all time favorite Vegas roll. Try that!"

"What can I get for the both of you?" The waiter came up asking us. " I will go with two of your Vegas rolls and one snow roll, and your fire breathing dragon, and..." I paused. I looked over at Jacey who was giving me the weirdest look. "Can I help you?" The waiter spoke up. "And... Uhh..." I tried to finish. "Since she is taking a year I was one Vegas roll and one snow roll." Jazzy piped up. the waiter nodded "i will be right back with that. Let me know if you want anything else" the waiter said looking down at me. "Thanks... Hum isaak" I said looking at his name tag. "No problem" he said smiling at me. He he he's kinda cute I thought. Looking back at jazzy she had her arm plopped up onto the table holding her chin. She was giving me the creepiest smile I have seen in my life. "What is your problem?" I asked trying my best to shoot what looked like daggers at her. To no avail it didn't work out. "You so have the hots for isaak." She told me amusement showing in her voice. "What?!" I said a little bit to loud. "You got all nervous the second you looked at him, you even ordered to much food." She replied. "Well excuse me for having a big appetite" I refused her last comment. "Uhuh" she said laughing at me. "You two would be cute together" she said, making me blush. "Huh, yeah whatever." I said mocking her flirtatious tone. She winked. "Don't look behind you" she told me. Me being me I did. Isaak came back holding our sushi on a trey. "Here we are" he said putting my plates on the table first. "Thanks" I told him. Making sure to avert my eyes i looked down at the table, in hopes that would hide all my blush that jazzy caused. "Thanks very much kind sir" jazzy said, giggles escaping her mouth. "Oh and by the way. Ally here has something she n-" I instantly kicked her in the shin from under the table. "Oww!" She griped. " yes I would like some Mountain Dew please. " I told Isaak looking up from the table, giving him a sweet smile he nodded and went to go and get that. " how dare you" I told jazzy. She laughed. "It was so worth it! You should have seen your face!" She mustered. "Yeah yeah, I'll get you back" I told her. For the mean time I thought. Food was my main objective.

"Wow that was so good!" Jazzy said. "Let's totally come here again" she said looking at me. "Sure" I said. "But next time you're paying the bill" I said. I can't believe she started to eat all my food. No way will I take her out for sushi again. I thought. "Thanks so much for paying!" She said. Totally content with stealing my food for her own. Man she might as well come from a pack of wolves I thought. I laughed. "You're welcome beta wolf" I said grinning. "Huh what?" She said confusion masked her face. " oh sorry, nothing. Where should I be dropping you off?" I asked her. She paused for a moment and thought. "I can actually walk from here. I live right over there in those apartments." She pointed across the street. Laying there were cream colored apartments with lime green streaks of color coming across each rooms window. "Sounds good" I told her. "See you later." I said hoping into the car. she smiled and Waved at me as I drove out of the parking lot. Well that was fun I thought.

I was on I-90 when my phone suddenly vibrated. What the heck. I thought startled. I reached for my phone and read the message shown. "Unknown"- We know where your family is. If you must know then meet us privately face to face." The message ended on that note. My eyes went big at the possibility of seeing my family again. What do I do, I continued thinking. I drove off of I-90 and made my way to the teams HQ.

"What?" Ty asked in shock. "What are you talking about?" He said looking at me confused. "The darkness" I mustered. "They took my family from me four years ago." I began. "I've kept it secret up to this point because at that time I wasn't ready to talk about it." I said weakly looking at him at the thought of my family. I had built my walls up during the years, so this made things hard to talk about. Ty looked at me with an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm so sorry" he came over to me encircling me into a hug. "It's okay." I told him. "I just need to fine a way to save them" I told him. "I can relate" he said, holding me tightly. "They took my sister when I was seven. So it has been 9 years since we've last seen each other." Ty continued. His voice faint as he kept talking. "They killed my parents and left me with nothing." He said. "But that gives me all the more reason to fight back and save her!" He said raising his voice. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's a hard thing to talk about so i understand." I said stepping out of the hug looking him directly in his eyes. "But we can accomplish more together" I told him. He nodded, his lips parting into a smile. "Thank you" he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small folded peice of paper. "You will need to go here." He said giving me the tiny paper. "There is an old woman there who can help you" I said. Nodding I took the paper and placed it into my pocket. "Okay, thanks ty. I'll look at it once I get home." I promised him. "Okay, well I'm gonna head out." He said. "I'll catch you later" he began to walk to the front door. I waved him goodbye and decided it would be best if I went home too. I grabbed all my things and went out of HQ, locking the doors also. I began walking over to my car, pulling the keys out from my bag. Suddenly I was knocked onto the ground, making me pass out.

I woke up to a very quiet room. This was to odd I thought looking around. I was sitting on a comfortable bed and relaxed just a little, Knowing I couldn't let my guard down I looked up over to where I thought the door was, I was surprised it was even open. What the hell kind of kidnappers are these people I thought. I looked over on the ground and saw all of my belongings up against the wall. Hmm. Okay. I decided it would be best if I got up and found and exit. They were probably messing with me. I thought. Slowly getting off of the bed I went over to my things and picked them up. Once I was sure I had everything, I made my way to the door. Slowly I stuck my head out and looked around to what looked like a long and narrow hall. Testing my luck I began to run down the right side of the hall in hopes no one would see me and try to escort me back to my so called room. I turned to the left of the hall and guessed right. There was an empty desk in the front and two doors in front of me with a sign that read " _exit"_ yes I thought. I broke into a run at the door. But to my luck a tall figure stopped in front of me, making me fall backwards. "Ouch" I said falling onto the floor. "Hello Ally, I am-"

 **Haha sorry for the cliffhanger! But I just had too! Thank you for all the support and reviews on my story! I'm having a blast writing it! And will have chapter 5 done next week.**


End file.
